


Ash Phantom

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ash drops and F-bomb y'all, Danny gets a little cryptic about dying in the portal, Gen, I can't believe I made fanart for this, I wrote this cause i was freaking bored, Is this a Crack-fic?, It goes nowhere, One-Shot, This fic shouldn't be taken seriously, idek what this is, maybe a little, since they’re both half ghosts, slight fighting, technically there’s death, this fic is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Ash, a newborn halfa, seeks the help of a seemly friendly ghost that goes by the name Danny Phantom.(This story literally goes nowhere, but I wrote it so I might as well post it. I don't usually create OCs, but this is what being stuck at home for months without end has done to me. This story is literally so random and pointless lol.)
Relationships: Danny Phantom & OC
Kudos: 9





	Ash Phantom

Ash was in her ghost form with short, light blue hair, black and white jeans, and a yellow hoodie. She was hovering off to the side slightly, pink energy forming into a glowing ball in her hand as she waited for the right opportunity to throw it. 

She was in Amity Park for one reason, and one reason only: _Danny Phantom._

The Ghost Child seemed to be the only friendly ghost to exist, and Ash's problems were definitely _ghostly,_ so who better to ask about it? And currently, the teen ghost, who she’d been trying to track down for a few days, was in the middle of a battle with another ghost that had a green flaming mohawk and a body made out of metal. 

She wasn't sure Phantom would be all that keen on helping her at a first glance; he _fought_ ghosts, not befriended them, as far as she knew. But maybe if she helped him in his battle, he'd be more willing to help her out. The only problem was that Ash was new to this. She didn't exactly know how to fight and barely even knew how to control her powers. It had only been about two months since the incident. 

When she saw an opening, she aimed the pink ball of light at the bad ghost, and a beam shot out of her hand, causing unnaturally brilliant, bright pink light to slam into his metal chest and send him flying backwards. Phantom's eyes were suddenly on her, shock visible on his face. 

It was the first time he'd noticed her; she'd stayed back until the right time— until she was sure that she wouldn't hit Phantom by accident. Because wouldn’t _that_ be hard to explain? She didn’t want Phantom to attack her because she’d accidentally hit him. 

She quickly found her self flying upwards, closer to Phantom with her hands raised defensively. Before she could speak, the mohawk ghost was firing at them. She fired back, shooting beams of pink ecto-energy that blended well with the green ecto-energy that Phantom shot.

He didn’t question her being there— in fact, he hardly acknowledged her unless he was telling her to move out of the way of incoming danger, or thanking her whenever she managed to actually help him with something. He even exchanged a few words of witty banter with her.

The mohawk ghost didn’t address her either at first, but once he started to get annoyed by her presence, he started to insult her and threatened to hang her head on his wall. To which, Phantom would only get angrier and send harder blasts in his direction. 

Eventually, Phantom managed to whip out his infamous thermos and suck the ghost into it. He then turned to her, confusion evident on his face.

Ash was panting, face tinted a slight green color from the adrenaline pumping through her ghost from‘s veins. That fight had worn her out. It’d been her first fight, actually, and she’d never exhausted that much of her energy before while using her ghost powers.

“So, what’s your deal?” Phantom asked her, hands still on the thermos. He seemed hesitant, ready to suck her into the thermos too if it was needed. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Not even in the ‘Zone, actually.”

Ash eyed the thermos apprehensively, feeling uncomfortable. “Um... I came to Amity Park to ask for your help...” She explained, voice shaking from a combination of nerves and exhaustion. “Y-you’re the only friendly ghost that I know of, and... well, my situation is kind of... ghost-related, when _usually_... my problems have nothing to do with ghosts. I know that doesn’t really make sense, but it will soon. Please, just hear me out.”

Phantom seemed a little less hesitant now,with a small, kind smile forming on his face. The boy was pretty well known for being helpful whenever possible, even when some people thought he was just trying to trick them into a false sense of security. Like the Fentons, who were known for hating him. “What do you need help with? I don’t know if I can fix it, but I’ll do what I can.”

“Um... can we go somewhere private?” Ash asked, looking down below at the civilians gathered in the street, all staring up at them in awe and cheering Phantom’s name. They were looking at her, too, trying to figure out what and who she was. She could hear small whispers of people wondering if she was a new hero or a new attacker. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Phantom smiled encouragingly, noticing Ash’s nervousness. “Just follow me.”

Ash followed Phantom as they flew, trying her best to keep up. She was so exhausted, and maintaining her ghost form for so long was really taking a toll on her. She hoped that they’d get to their destination soon so she wouldn’t have to fly for much longer. 

Phantom landed on the rooftop of a tall building, his ghostly tail splitting into legs so he could stand. Ash did the same, panting slightly as she seriously contemplated sitting down.

“So what do you need help with?” Phantom asked.

Ash bit her lip. “Okay, so don’t freak out or anything.” She said. “I’m... well, you see... there was this accident that happened. To... t-to me... and nobody knows about it. But it did something to me, and-and I don’t exactly know if it’s good or bad, and-and-and I’m— I kind of need to know if there is any way I could fix this...”

Phantom looked confused, but he waited patiently for her to get to the point.

“I, um... I’m not... exactly... a ghost?” Ash offered hesitantly, gauging Phantom’s reaction.

“You’re... not a ghost.” Phantom said, completely deadpanned and clearly not believing her.

“I’m-I’m serious!” Ash glared at him in defiance. “I’m not a ghost! At least, not _really_ a ghost... even though I look like one. I promise I’m not crazy! It’s just... it’s _really_ complicated to explain.”

“Okay,” Phantom said slowly, still not seeming to believe her. “How about I give you a ride back to the Ghost Zone? Do you think that would help? Maybe you hit your head or something and need to rest...”

“Wha— no!” Ash took a fearful step back, eyed wide. She didn’t even know what the Ghost Zone was, why would she want to go there?! “Do you want _proof?!_ Christ! Because I can give you proof!”

“Then give it to me.” Phantom challenged. He was calling her bluff. Even though she wasn’t bluffing. 

Ash rubbed her arm anxiously, mentally pulling on her core to activate her transformation. Two pink rings formed around her middle, both splitting in opposite directions as they traveled across her body. The yellow hoodie turned to blue, pink eyes turned dark green, and blue hair turned into a pale dyed pink with her brown roots showing just barely.

Phantom’s face was completely consumed by shock. “You’re a HALFA?!” He said, raising his voice.

Ash took another step back. “A half of _what?”_

“A halfa!” Phantom reiterated, walking straight up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Half-human, half-ghost! You can turn back and forth! Oh my god, I thought it was just me and Plasmius!”

Ash blinked, sputtering a bit. “Wait, _what?_ What are you talking about?” 

White rings suddenly formed around Phantom’s center, spreading quickly over his body. The Black and white spandex suit turned into jeans and a T-shirt, pure white hair turned raven black, and glowing green eyes turned into a pale blue. _Human_.

Ash stared at him in shock, mouth gaping. “Y-y-you’re a _human?!”_

“A halfa.” Phantom— _No, his name was Danny Fenton (Ash recognized from the Fenton’s website)_ — clarified with a smirk. “Like you.”

Ash just gaped for a moment, unable to speak. That... that actually made sense. Phantom being human explained why the ghost ( _half_ -ghost, Ash reminded herself) was so different compared to other ghosts. And it completely cleared up why the Fenton kids publicly disagreed with their parents’ hate towards ghosts. 

“I _can’t_ believe you’re a halfa, too!” Danny Phantom (Fenton?) said in astonishment, shaking Ash by her shoulders in excitement. “This is crazy!”

Ash shook her head, pulling away from his grasp. “This wasn’t what I was— how is this even a thing?!”

“Well, obviously we both half-died, somehow,” Danny said. “For me, it was accidentally finding out that the ‘ON’ switch in my parent’s ghost portal was on the _inside.”_

Ash blinked at him. A portal? “Wait, what—“

“But that’s not important right now! How did _you_ become a halfa?” Danny cut her off, clearly still in shock that there were more people like him. “You don’t have ghost hunters for parents, do you?”

“Um, no, but...” Ash balled her hands into fists at her sides, feeling nervous at the memory. “All I remember is walking home from school, and suddenly everything was hurting and all I could see was green all around me, and when I woke up, I was a ghost. Took me a solid hour of panicking before I suddenly transformed into a human again. But ever since then, I’ve been turning invisible or intangible at random, or-or transforming when I think about it too hard. And just last night I accidentally figured out how to shoot light from my hands when I was trying to reach for something on a higher shelf!”

Danny’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, do you think a natural portal opened up in the same place that you were?”

“What are you talking about? A _natural_ portal? To _fucking_ where?” Ash interrogated. 

“The Ghost Zone!” Danny said.

“The what now?” Ash felt so confused. A natural portal to some kind of Ghost Zone? What did that even mean? Was it where all the ghosts went when they weren’t terrorizing humans?

Danny sighed. “I have so much to teach you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my pointless and unfulfilling fic lol. <3


End file.
